Problem
by Misacchi
Summary: Karena author yang sedang koslet selama beberapa hari ini judul ceritanya nggak sesuai sama ceritanya #TIMPUK AUTHOR PAKE BATU ceritanya sederhana yang nggak jelas...


Thank You

"Ayana…ku mohon jagalah putriku…" ucap seorang wanita yang terbaring di kasur sambil menyodorkan seorang bayi.

"Hei! K-kau bercanda kan?! Kau tak akan pergi kan?!" ucap wanita yang menerima bayi itu dengan wajah parau, wanita yang terbaring di kasur itu hanya tersenyum kemudian menutup matanya.

"Shio? Oi! Shio bangun!" kini tangis gadis itu membahana di gedung besar bernama Fairy Tail itu. Semenjak saat itu dia pergi ke crocus dan tinggal di sebuah hutan bersama anak itu.

-15 tahun kemudian-

"Obaasan! Aku pulang! Lihat! Aku mendapat banyak ikan hari ini!" ucap seorang gadis berambut biru kemerah-merahan dengan tato di mata kanannya (seperti punya Jellal!), Reika Fernandez. Dia memasuki rumah dan menaruh keranjang ikan itu di meja dapur dan berjalan ke seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang merajut.

"oh… Reika kau sudah pulang ya" ucap wanita paruh baya itu sambil tersenyum dan menghentikan aktivitasnya, Ayana Malyar

"Uhn! Oh ya baasan… tadi aku bertemu dengan bibi Lucy… kata bibi Lucy dia ingin agar aku bergabung ke Fairy Tail" kata Reika.

"…kenapa tidak? Bergabunglah dengan mereka Reika …mungkin kau akan tahu banyak tentang mereka" kata Ayana dengan lembut, Reika hanya terdiam kemudian mulai bicara..

"aku akan memikirkannya lagi baasan" jawab Reika sambil tersenyum.

"aku akan pergi mencari tanaman obat di sekitar sini" lanjutnya dan berjalan keluar. Setelah dia menemukan tanaman obat yang dia butuhkan Reika pun berjalan ke rumahnya sambil tersenyum

Sesampainya Reika di rumah dia melihat pintu rumahnya terbuka dan ada sedikit bercak darah di pintu, dia pun dengan cepat berlari ke dalam rumahnya. Terlihat seseorang yang menggunakan jubah hitam sedang memegang pedang yang berlumuran darah, ibunya kini tertidur di lantai dengan darah di sekitarnya

"B…baa..san..?" ucap Reika terbata-bata, pemuda itu berbalik dan menatap Reika dengan terkejut

"Heh….kau…melihatku ya?" katanya sambil berjalan mendekati Reika, Reika hanya diam di tempat tidak dapat melakukan apapun.

-Reika POV-

'Eh? Apa… yang terjadi? Kenapa tubuhku tidak mau bergerak? Kenapa…kaasan ada di lantai? Kenapa ada banyak darah?' batinku, ketika pria misterius itu akan menusukku tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tanganku dengan cepat

"Ice Make: Lance!" tiba-tiba sebuah es berbentuk tombak menyerang pria itu.

"Hei! Apa kau baik-baik saja?!" orang yang menarikku tadi kini menatapku lekat dan sedikit mengguncangku tiba-tiba saja semua pandanganku gelap.

-Reiki POV-

'Akh! Dia pingsan!' batinku, setelah orang misterius itu menghilang kami mulai mengecek dalam rumah itu selagi Regret mengawasi gadis tadi… kami hanya bisa membalakkan mata melihat mayat wanita itu

"Reiki…sebaiknya kita laporkan ini pada Doranbolt-san" ucap gadis berambut pink, Nashi Dragneel

"Lamia…tolong beritahukan ini" kataku pada seorang gadis berambut pirang, Lamia Dreyar

"B-baiklah…" Lamia pun mengeluarkan sebuah bola lacrima

"Oi! Gadis itu sudah sadar!" kata Regret yang masuk ke dalam rumah, kami pun segera keluar dan mengelilingi gadis itu

"Nh…." Gadis itu pun membuka matanya perlahan dan mulai menatap kami satu persatu

-Reika POV-

Aku menatap mereka satu persatu dan akhirnya aku tersadar kalau mereka orang asing, aku segera duduk dengan cepat dan menjauh dari mereka

"T-tenanglah…kami tidak ingin menyakitimu" ucap seorang cowok berambut merah dengan tampang cemas

"B…baasan…d-dimana kaasan?" tanyaku sambil melihat sekeliling mereka hanya menunduk, tapi aku mengerti apa maksud mereka

"T…tidak mungkin…b-baasan…." Air mataku tak dapat ku kontrol lagi, kini aku menangis tak berhenti.

-Normal POV-

Setelah 2 jam Reika menangis akhirnya dia di gendong oleh Reiki hingga ke penginapan di Crocus

"Tidak ku sangka akan ada rumah di tengah hutan itu" kata Nashi yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama

"Ya…aku juga terkejut…dan lebih mengejutkan gadis ini tinggal disana dengan seorang lagi" kata Reiki yang menatap Reika yang sedang tertidur setelah 2 jam menangis tanpa henti

"Ayo Istirahat… besok kita harus pulang" kata Regret yang sudah mengambil posisi

"Karena tempat Reiki di tempati gadis itu Regret di tempatkan di sofa" kata Lamia sambil tersenyum sadis seperti Laxus

"Apa yang—gah! Baiklah!" ucapnya kesal kemudian berjalan ke arah sofa

"Oyasumi/oyasumi nasai" ucap mereka serempak lalu tidur.

Keesokan paginya…

"Uwaaah!" tiba-tiba saja Regret berteriak dan mengagetkan mereka berempat

"Ada apa Regret?!" Nashi dengan cepat turun dari kasur

"G-gadis itu sudah tidak ada…" ucap Regret sembari menunjuk kasur kosong itu.

-Reiki POV-

'Apa?!' batinku yang sangat terkejut, tiba-tiba terdengar pintu terbuka dari kamar mandi kami semua pun berbalik dan mendapati gadis itu sedang mengeringkan rambutnya selagi tubuhnya hanya di tutupi oleh handuk.

"ah…k-kalian sudah bangun ya…" ucapnya lembut dan mataku langsung di tusuk oleh Nashi begitu pun Regret yang sudah berguling di lantai karena tusukan Lamia

"Jangan melihatnya dasar mesum!" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan

-Nashi POV-

Aku pun segera berbalik memandang gadis bersurai scarlet kebiru-biruan itu

"A..ada apa?" tanyanya dengan tampang polos, aku hanya melempar pakaianku padanya

"Pakailah itu…" ucapku sambil tersenyum

'Gadis itu cantik dan memiliki tubuh yang indah, suaranya sangat lembut seperti malaikat….' batinku

-Normal POV-

"Maaf…aku merepotkan kalian" ucap Reika sambil menunduk, kini mereka duduk di tempat tidur menatap Reika yang sedang menunduk

"Sudah lupakan hal itu…" kata Regret yang kelihatan masih kesakitan.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Lamia, Reika menatap mereka dengan ragu.

"Namaku Reika Malyar" jawab Reika sedikit ragu-ragu

'Aku harus menyembunyikan nama asliku sebelum aku bertemu dengan paman Jellal dan yang lainnya di Fairy Tail' batin Reika

'Jadi itu namanya ya….' Batin mereka berempat.

"Berapa umurmu?" kali ini Nashi yang bertanya.

"Umurku 15 tahun" jawab Reika.

'Ternyata seumuran…' batin mereka lagi.

"Bisakah kau bercerita sedikit tentangmu?" tanya Reiki dengan tatapan serius.

"Tentu saja" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum

'K…kawaii' batin Reiki dan Regret

"Aku tinggal di hutan sejak aku lahir, kata baasan ibuku meninggal karena melahirkan aku sedangkan ayahku meninggal karena melindungi okaasan,aku memiliki sihir yang disebut sihir absolute atau bisa dibilang aku mampu mengendalikan semua sihir termasuk dragon slayer dan god slayer, baasan adalah seorang dragon slayer angin yang diajarkan oleh Grandine, kami tinggal dengan damai hingga kejadian kemarin…" Reika pun terdiam mengingat kejadian kemarin, mereka berempat mulai cemas tiba-tiba Lamia memeluknya.

"Tenanglah…" ucap Lamia dengan lembut, setelah itu Lamia melepas pelukannya.

"Kami tidak akan meninggalkan orang yang kesusahan! Karena kami adalah Fairy Tail!" kata Nashi sambil menunjukkan grinnya

"….ternyata benar kata paman Laxus,Fairy Tail itu selalu menolong" kata Reika sambil tersenyum, mereka semua pun terkejut

"Dari mana kau tahu nama ayahku?" tanya Lamia.

"Ah…aku menolongnya ketika dia hampir dibunuh oleh beast yang sangat berbahaya" jawab Reika dengan tenang, setelah mereka diam beberapa menit akhirnya Regret dan Nashi pun tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Bwahahahahah! Tak ku sangka ayahmu bisa sampai di tolong oleh Malyar!" kata Regret di sela tawanya

"D-diamlah kalian!" kata Lamia dengan wajah merah

"Tidak ku sangka putrinya paman Laxus secantik ini…" kata Reika lagi, tapi tidak diindahkan oleh mereka.

"Perkenalkan namaku Reiki Fernandez, gadis berambut pirang itu Lamia Dreyar, sedangkan gadis berambut salmon itu Nashi Dragneel, dan yang terakhir pemuda berambut raven itu Regret Fullbuster" kata Reiki sambil tersenyum, Reika mengangguk tanda mengerti

"Hei…Malyar-san.. apakah kau…ingin bergabung di Fairy Tail?" tanya Reiki sambil mengulurkan tangannya, Reika pun menatapnya dan tersenyum senang.

"Tentu saja… dengan senang hati aku menerima undangan kalian" ucap Reika yang menerima uluran tangan Reiki.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat" kata Reiki yang menggenggam tangannya dan berdiri, selama mereka di kereta Reiki duduk di sebelah Reika, Regret duduk sendiri di bangku sebelah, lalu Lamia dan Nashi.

"A…aku…butuh….t…tro…ia…" kata Nashi yang kelihatan tersiksa

"….bibi Wendy tidak akan ikut dengan kita…apa lagi Rowen yang masih terlalu kecil untuk misi berbahaya" kata Lamia yang sedang membaca buku

-Reika POV-

'Tak ku sangka kereta yang sering baasan bilang itu seperti ini….' Batinku melihat sekeliling

"Ini pertama kalinya aku menaiki kereta?" Tanya Reiki sambil, aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Tidak ku sangka" kata Regret

"Ah…m-maaf" kataku lalu menunduk, setelah sampai di Magnolia aku pun menatap sekeliling dengan senang

-Regret POV-

Aku melihat Reika yang terlihat sangat senang ketika kami sampai ke Magnolia

"Tidak ku sangka Reika tidak pernah keluar dari hutan itu" kata Nashi yang berdiri di sebelahku

"Yup…sangat mengejutkan" kataku, aku pun berjalan mendekatinya dan menepuk pundaknya

"Ayo berangkat…nanti kita terlambat" kataku sambil tersenyum

-Lamia POV-

Kenapa gadis seperti dia bisa ada di hutan itu? Ketika aku melihat Reika Regret dan Reiki berada di kiri dan kanannya… apakah…mereka berdua benar-benar bodoh, aku pun berjalan mendekati mereka sambil memegang koperku

"Ayo kita berangkat.." kataku sambil berjalan di depan mereka, mereka hanya mengangguk dan mulai berjalan

-Normal POV-

Ketika sampai di guild Nashi dan Regret menendang pintu guild hingga terbuka lebar

"Tadaima!" teriak mereka berdua semangat

"Ara..ara…okaeri nasai kimi tachi" kata seorang wanita berambut silver yang sedang membersihkan gelas-gelas, Mirajane Strauss/Dreyar. Ketika melihat Reika dia pun menjatuhkan gelas yang dia Bersihkan dan sedikit gemetaran

"…..bibi yang bernama Mirajane kan?" tanya Reika sambil berjalan ke arah bar.

"D-dari mana dia tahu nama bibi Mira? Dan…kenapa wajah bibi Mira seperti itu?" tanya Nashi yang kebingungan, kemudian Mira segera berlari keluar dari bar dan memeluk Reika

"Reika!" kata Mirajane dan mulai berliang air mata bahagia

"M-mama…kenal Reika?" tanya Lamia yang kebingungan

"Tunggulah sampai semuanya tiba…mama akan menjelaskannya nanti" kata Mirajane sambil tersenyum, dan kemudian menatap Reika.

-Reika POV-

"Reika apa kau masih memiliki lambang itu?" tanya bibi Mira yang menatapku penuh arti

"…oh…maksud bibi lambang Fairy-ku?" tanyaku sambil menunjukkan lambang Fairy Tail milikku yang berada di bahu bagian kiri, bibi Mira hanya tersenyum sedangkan Reiki,Regret,Nashi dan Lamia tampak terkejut

"Syukurlah…." Ucap bibi Mira sambil tersenyum

-Normal POV-

Setelah itu semua anggota Fairy Tail telah datang dan kini berkumpul mengelilingi Reika yang sedang memeluk Jellal sambil tersenyum.

"Ah…m-maaf aku terbawa ke duniaku sendiri" kata Reika sambil melepas Jellal dan tersenyum pada mereka semua

"Jadi…namamu bukan Malyar melainkan Fernandez?" tanya Reiki

"Ehehe…aku sudah janji pada baasan kalau tidak akan memberitahukan nama asliku sebelum bertemu dengan paman Jellal yang selaku adik ayahku" jawab Reika sambil tersenyum malu

"Huh?! Ayah punya kakak?!" kata Reiki terkejut dan menatap ayahnya, Erza yang sedari tadi diam kini menatap suaminya dengan tatapan 'jelaskan-semua-ini-atau-kau-mati-di-tanganku'.

"Ahaha…aku yang akan menjelaskannya bibi Erza, selagi semuanya disini kan? Tapi…anak-anak kalian tak boleh mendengarkan ini kecuali Reiki dan Lami, karena mereka berdua yang bertindak dewasa" kataku sambil tersenyum

"EEEHHH?!" teriak semua anak-anak tidak terima, tapi akhirnya mereka menuturinya karena orang tua mereka telah melempar tatapan maut.

"Ahah~ ini sangat menarik" kata Reika sambil tersenyum penuh arti

"Sekarang…kau bisa menceritakannya" kata seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang, Lucy Heartfilia/Dragneel

"Baiklah" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum

'Benar-benar seperti ayahnya!' batin mereka semua

"Baiklah…aku akan cerita" kata Reika.

"Kalian pasti tahu nama mama kan? Shio Kirigame atau sekarang menjadi Fernandez tapi itu bukan nama aslinya, nama asli mama adalah Ayaka Malyar adik dari bibi Ayana. Karena papa yang menyukai mama saat mereka bertarung, beberapa bulannya papa mengajak mama bergabung disini kalau tidak salah semuanya terkejut ketika tahu kalau mama memiliki lambang Fairy tail di lehernya…tapi itu bukan lambang Fairy Tail"kata Reika yang menatap mereka sambil tersenyum dan membuat semuanya terkejut

"Itu adalah tanda lahir ibu…sama seperti milikku dan..ibu adalah naga absolute terakhir yang ada di dunia" lanjut Reika sambil menunjukkan tanda lahirnya yang berbentuk lambang Fairy Tail di bahu kanannya dan tersenyum. Kemudian Reika melanjutkan ceritanya…

Setelah 4 jam bercerita akhirnya semua selesai

"Jadi…kau anak dari naga absolute itu?" tanya Lamia dan Lucy bersamaan.

"Yup! Dan anak dari anggota dewan paling pintar" jawab Reika

-Jellal POV-

'Aku tak menyangka kalau anak niisan sudah sebesar ini…ternyata sudah 15 tahun' batin Jellal

"Memangnya paman baru menyadarinya ya?" kata-kata Reika membuatku tercengang

"K-kau mendengarnya ya?" tanyaku dengan gugup, dan Reika hanya mengangguk

"Menyadari? Mendengar? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Erza yang duduk di sebelahku

"T-tidak ada kok Erza!" kataku dengan panik

"Ahaha~" aku hanya melihat Reika yang tertawa dan tersenyum

"Baiklah! Karena sudah malam sebaiknya kita semua bubar!" kata Levy yang meggendong purti kecilnya itu.

"Iya juga ya…oh ya Reika apa kau punya tempat tinggal?" tanyaku sambil melihat Reika yang sedang bermain dengan jubahnya

"Hm? Punya kok! Rumah ayah dan ibu!" jawab Reika antusias

"B-begitu ya…" jawabku sweatdrop dengan tingkahnya

'Mirip dengan Shio-san' batinku

"Bilang saja aku mirip ayah dan ibu paman" ucapnya dan membuatku serasa berhenti bernapas

"J-jangan seenaknya membaca…" ucapku dengan gugup

"….tak ada pilihan karena itu selalu terjadi" jawabnya

-Reika POV-

Setelah bibi Mira mengantarku sekarang aku berada di depan sebuah rumah berwarna biru dan ternyata rumah itu bersebelahan dengan rumah paman Jellal

'Ayah pasti tidak tega meninggalkan paman dengan monster yang disebut titania itu' batinku ber-sweatdrop mengingat hal yang pernah di ceritakan bibi Ayana.

Ketika aku masuk ke dalam tercium aroma kare dari dapur

'…aneh…aku kan baru masuk…Ehh?!' aku sangat terkejut dengan orang yang ada di dapur…tidak…bukan hanya seorang tapi tiga orang! Siapa mereka?!

"Ah…Reika-sama anda sudah pulang ternyata…2 tahun tak bertemu dengan anda membuat kami gelisah" kata seorang berambut merah muda sambil tersenyum, Grandine

"G-grandine?!" kataku dengan terkejut

"Bukan hanya dia yang datang hime " ucap seorang pria berambut merah seperti api yang sedang duduk di bangku, Igneel

"I-igneel! Metalicana!"

"Ooh? Apa anda senang?" tanya pria dengan rambut spike hitam yang memakan sendok besi, Metalicana

"K…kenapa kalian berdua disini?! Metalicana beraninya kau memakan sendok makan!" teriakku dengan kejam, mereka berdua hanya merinding ketakutan

"Kalau tidak semenakutkan ini bukan Reika-sama namanya" kata Grandine dengan senyum membanggakan.

"….sudahlah…jadi…dimana otou?" tanyaku, otou yang ku maksud adalah Zeref itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanku karena muncul di catatan ayah kalau Zeref harus ku panggil otou…meskipun aku tak sudi memanggilnya otou.

"Kau sudah pulang Rei?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang terdengar berat di belakangku

"Ah…otou disana kau rupanya…dan…siapa bocah itu?" tanyaku ketika berbalik dan mendapati otou bersama seorang bocah berambut emas dan sangat panjang

"A-aku bukan bocah!" ucap bocah itu sambil mengembungkan pipi

"Dia Mavis Vermillion master pertama dari Fairy Tail" jawab otou sambil tersenyum

"….oh…aku baru tahu kalau bocah sepertinya adalah master…sudahlah sekarang aku ingin istrahat" ucapku dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka berlima di dapur.

-Normal POV-

"Kelihatannya hime masih belum menerima anda sebagai anggota keluarganya tuan" ucap Igneel, sedang kan yang sedang ditatap hanya bisa tersenyum

"Yah…aku tak punya pilihan karena Siegrain yang menginginkannya, aku hanya ingin memenuhi permohonan terakhirnya itu" ucap Zeref sambil menutup matanya dan tersenyum

"Tenang saja Zeref! Dia pasti akan menerimamu suatu hari nanti!" kata Mavis sambil tersenyum

"Karena aku akan memaksanya!" lanjut Mavis dan berlari ke kamar Reika, bahkan yang ingin menghentikannya pun tak bisa karena mereka tak bisa melihatnya.

-Mavis POV-

Aku menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Reika, ketika dia membuka pintu dia sedang memakai piyama

"Apa maumu bocah? Apa otou menyuruhmu?" ucapnya dingin

"Ayolah! Zeref tidak sejahat itu!" ucapku sambil mengembungkan pipi.

"…jadi maksudmu aku harus menerimanya meski pun dia sudah membunuh ayahku?" tanyanya sambil menatapku dengan dingin

"Apa…maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan tatapan tidak percaya

"Kau bahkan belum lahir saat itu!" "Kau pikir aku bodoh?! Ayah memberikan ingatannya pada ibu dan ibu memberikannya padaku! Ingatan mereka berdua sekarang ada padaku! Dan Zeref lah yang membunuh ayah!" potong Reika dengan emosi.

-Reika POV-

Setelah mengatakan hal itu aku menutup pintunya dengan kasar dan duduk di kasur sambil terus memegang sebuah foto

'Kenapa ayah sangat percaya pada Zeref? Kenapa ayah ingin Zeref tetap hidup? Harusnya Zeref mati saat itu…kenapa ayah melindunginya?' batinku sambil memegang foto kami bertiga, ya…bertiga aku punya kakak kembar tapi dia menghilang ketika umur kami menginjak 6 tahun, dan hanya bertiga karena ayah dan ibu sudah tak ada

"Ren-nii…apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumamku sambil membenamkan kepalaku di bantal

-? POV-

"Mungkin kau tak bisa melakukan apapun Rei" ucapku pada gadis di tempat tidur itu, dengan segera dia duduk dan menatapku dengan pandangan tajam

'Kau tak berubah ya' batinku sambil tersenyum, yang di depanku hanya bisa menatapku dengan pandangan terkejut

"Niichan?" ucapnya, aku hanya tersenyum dan membuka tudung yang menutupi wajahku.

"Ren-oniichan!" tiba-tiba Reika memelukku dan membuatku jatuh ke lantai bersama dengannya

-Normal POV-

"Lama tak berjumpa,hm…sudah 7 tahun ya?" ucap pemuda itu sambil duduk di sebelah adik kesayangannya itu, Rento Fernandez.

"Uhn! 7 tahun!" ucap Reika sambil tersenyum senang

"Kemana niicahn pergi? Kenapa tidak beri kabar? Bibi sangat khawatir kau tahu" kata Reika bertubi-tubi

"Aku hanya berkelana ke setiap guild…tapi guild Fairy Tail-lah yang lebih bagus…" ucap Rento sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Reika. Tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu kamar Reika dengan kasar

"Hime! Jangan dekati pengkhianat itu!" teriak Igneel sambil menunjuk Rento

"Apa maksudmu pengkhianat?" tanya Reika sambil menatap Igneel dan kembali menatap Rento

"Dia…telah bekerja sama dengan Acnologia untuk menyerang kota….4 tahun lalu" ucap Grandine

"Hei….itu waktu aku masih di kendalikan…apa kalian tak bisa membedakan orang yang dikendalikan dengan orang yang sudah bebas dari pengendalian Acnologia?" kata Rento, tapi percuma mereka bertiga sudah membuat aba-aba menyerang. Ketika akan menyerang tiba-tiba sebuah sihir besar membuat mereka terhempas ke dinding kamar

"HENTIKAN! NIICHAN TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKAN HAL ITU! KARENA DIA DIKENDALIKAN…oleh….oleh Lily…" teriak Reika dan suaranya menurun ketika mengucap nama Lily.

"L-lily? Bukankah dia sudah di segel?" tanya Igneel yang berusaha berdiri

"….Acnologia membebaskannya" jawab Rento

-Rento POV-

"APA?! Bagaimana dia bisa membebaskan Lily?!" teriak Igneel dan Metalicana, sedangkan Grandie hanya menunjukkan tampang terkejut

"Itu cukup mudah untuk dilakukan oleh pembunuh naga" kata Reika

"Aku juga bisa melakukannya kok" kataku sambil tersenyum, sedangkan mereka hanya cengo

"Ah..kalian sedang melakukan apa?" tiba-tiba Zeref muncul di balik pintu

'Dalang dari perang yang membuat ayah meninggal' batinku kesal setengah mati

"Tidak ada apa-apa….kami hanya merencanakan pertemuan…" jawab Reika

'Jangan terbawa emosi idiot….dia adalah targetku' terdengar suara dari Reika


End file.
